


Arrival

by eh_moon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), WE LOVE DADZA, books from the SMP, still learning tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh_moon/pseuds/eh_moon
Summary: A book written by Philza Minecraft, at the request of Ghostbur.Phil's feelings about the events of the manburg v pogtopia war.
Kudos: 1





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This books isnt spoke about enough honestly. Dadza just wants to save his ghost son

————————————————————————  
Arrival

By Ph1LzA  
————————————————————————

The day after the incident.

I felt cold, guilty, torn apart from the inside. I remember leaving after battle, many perished.

This new place is very nice, though empty of all life. I like the ice. it reminds me of something from a long time ago.

An empire I once helped a friend grow to power and take over the world. That was fun. simpler times.

After much thinking and solitude I have grown to learn the meaning of the afterlife. I found totems, many totems of gold and gems. Ancient scriptures tell me of a way to bring people back to life. This is my calling, I have to save him from the cold emptyness...


End file.
